1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric-covered button mounted as on a hat.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,777 patent Aug. 22, 1961 and Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 51-46501 published Apr. 6, 1976 disclose a fabric-covered button comprising a button body having a domed head covered with a piece of fabric and a centrally holed boss, a retainer washer mounted on the base and retaining a marginal edge of the fabric piece against a peripheral flange of the button body, and a fastener having a shank inserted forcibly into the holed boss to secure the button to a piece of cloth. When the shank is forced into the hole in the boss, air is trapped in the hole and compressed therein, exerting an undue force on the button body and the shank. Therefore, the shank cannot enter the boss hole smoothly and the button body tends to be cracked or broken when a muscular effort is made to push the shank into the boss hole.